


[null] logic

by CrazyEyedMustafa



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyedMustafa/pseuds/CrazyEyedMustafa
Summary: a passage from sorrow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7
Collections: Seven Days of Marathon: Summer 2020





	[null] logic

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt: the story of the knife

**You know it as a knife. I know it as a tool.**

**No matter how I see, who I serve, or where I eat, I’m always hearing its cut. Sometimes I’m the knife and it's a sword, other times I’m not. Always I can feel it in my back, digging into my bone marrow and consuming my palm, becoming me, leading me, becoming(you?)**

**No escape from ~~them~~. Always faster, always everywhere. Find it before ~~they~~ do.**

**We can’t see the knife. You have to feel it, find it before ~~it~~ does, before everyone else does. It’s a game, you see. Find the key, push this switch, break that one, and always kill. **

**Because to eat the path is just the start. You must carve your own, otherwise there will be nothing left. What then?**

**I’ve been there before, as you. You don’t want to know.**

**It’s eat or be eaten, right? And the whole universe is always starving.**

**Do you want to be wormfood? Or will you be the knife?**

**Kill them before they kill you, pal. I’m not going to ask twice.**


End file.
